


送终的一击

by saintdenun



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdenun/pseuds/saintdenun
Summary: 标题二：杀死一个车万人
Relationships: Sir Alonne/The Old Iron King (Dark Souls)
Kudos: 7





	送终的一击

【黑暗之魂2】【铁王/亚伦】送终的一击

熟谙叛逃武士的一招一式，就跟他想的一样，这场战斗已成定局。长刀斩开空气，向他挥刀的亚伦沉稳老练，沐浴着长窗投下的夕阳余晖，东方人的身姿是那样美雅，有如在翩翩起舞。黑白相间的光滑地砖倒映出他们的身影，亚伦一刀劈在铁王身侧，王抓住破绽，巨锤冲亚伦的半身砸下。

亚伦慢了一步，他只得用那柄细长的太刀格挡，大太刀刀身强韧，在重锤面前却仿佛一根飘带，他抵御着战锤的重量，铁王的重量，还有他自己可以理解的，铁王仇恨的重量，这一切都逼迫亚伦，他喘不过气来，握着刀柄的手也在颤抖。铁王听着亚伦粗重的呼吸，符合他一贯的行事风格，他毫不留情地继续使劲，只要亚伦求饶，只要他说一声不，只要他肯低头，铁王觉得，那就是赢了：他也知道东方人有多硬气，把血肉之躯当做坚石钢铁来使唤。亚伦很少妥协，好像他最多的让步不过是对熔铁王，但那是过去式了，如今他们兵戎相见，形同陌路，在他心里到底还是残留着一点希望，亚伦可以再忍让一回，就像他们之前经历过的无数回一样；铁王带着部下破门而入也不是意欲无礼，只是他忐忑的心跟君主的威严需要一声巨响掩盖，至于亚伦！铁王是很想尊重他的，可是，正如亚伦的退让不是真正的退让，铁王的尊重也不是真正的尊重。那是一种为了维持关系而建立起的徒有其表的习惯，鱼儿在小池里游得久了，就把窄小的水域当作海洋，人日日虚与委蛇，也就信以为真。亚伦趁势往后跳开，他躲闪的姿势渐见迟缓，他们二人终其一生，要在无谓的战斗中消耗力气。铁王提着锤子，他像一头发怒的公牛般赶过去，侍从们退到大厅外面了，他们不敢张望，怕被武器或恨意波及。他们从战锤与太刀的碰击声中揣测此时谁占了上风，退一万步说，万一国王要输了，他们还得马上跑进去救场。熔铁王的名声在几年之中就急转而下，他暴虐的统治沾染了太多血和泪，就连亲信里头，也埋藏着刺客。米尔斯怀有一种希望，铁王体力不支，露出破绽被亚伦打倒。这样一来，在其他人一哄而上刺杀东方武士的时候，他就能轻易取走铁王的性命。

从门廊探出头去，他刚好看见他们两相对峙。国王的盔甲掉下半块，亚伦站都要站不稳了，他勉强地握着大太刀，只有他在颤抖，刀比人坚定，只见长刀掉转身子，刺进主人的腹部，战锤哐当一声落地，把精美的地砖砸出了蛛网般的裂纹，犹如日暮时分湖面泛起的涟漪。近卫们纷纷挤过来，脑袋挨着脑袋，没人出声打破静谧，这些人熟知铁王的脾性，出于同侪情谊，有人把米尔斯拉回来，不让他出现在铁王的视野内。

亚伦身子一软跪下了，但他的头还是高高仰着，透过头盔的缝隙，他紧盯铁王，为了顺利剖开肚腹，他手腕一摇，刀锋切开了半边甲胄，可是，他的刀实在是太长了，刺穿了身体的大太刀无法很好地执行仪式，血涌出来，浸透了他腰间的布巾。他抓着刀把，好像就要倒下。铁王跑过去，他蹲在亚伦身旁，一只手托着刀身，一只手扶着亚伦。刀身一路延展，末端戳在地上。

“医生！医……”

一只手轻轻地搭在了铁王的手腕上。“不要喊他们。”他说，声音又低又弱，“要结束了。您报了仇，我们这样就好了。”

“我不恨你！”铁王叫道，“你不必如此！”一群回巢的鸟儿掠过亚伦身后的落地窗，它们列成一队，扑扇着黑色的翅膀。

“让我们叫个医生来吧。”铁王说。他支撑的身躯是如此沉重，温热的血流到了甲裙上。

“请您把我的头盔取下来。”亚伦说，他急促地呼吸着，散乱的长发和着汗水贴在脸上，东方人脸色发白，令熔铁之王想起涂脂抹粉的东方舞女，他与她们都技艺高超，不同的是，他是以命作舞。

“我私逃出来，手刃这种武士应该是您的荣耀。”铁王不得不凑过去听亚伦在说什么，即使声音很小，他说的每一个字依然清楚，“您也许会不理解，也许会不乐意，但我们已经不是君臣，您不能再用那种命令的口吻对我说话了。作为一个想死得至少有些尊严的武士，您可以帮我把我的头砍下来吗？”

铁王在亚伦褐色的眼里看见了火焰。一个郁郁不得志的青年人背井离乡，飘洋过海，在这块寒风凌冽的土地上找到了某种希望；这位怕冷的大将在营帐中总是要一角烧得透热的砖头才能睡着，铁王不喜灰烬的气味，他让亚伦扔了硌人的砖头也能沉沉入梦，现在，亚伦要么死在血液流失的寒冷中，要么被剧痛持续的噬咬摧毁。

“我要永远地失去你了。”铁王说。

“您比死神更先拥有我。”亚伦简单地答道。

铁王站起身，除了战锤，他就只剩腰间的匕首。他跑起来。米尔斯被国王撞个正着，这是他唯一一次离铁王这么近，他的君主朝他伸出手：

“把你的剑给我。快点！”

米尔斯拔剑的时刻忽然想到可以杀死对方。铁王迫切，焦虑，绝望，悲痛，卸下了全部防备，他不过是一个裹着盔甲平平无奇的普通人，为时已晚，铁王从他手里夺过剑，“你们出去！”他对所有人叫道。

亚伦在等他回来。血在身下汇成一摊，他的状态更糟了，但一时半会又不会死掉。

“亚伦！”铁王呼唤着武士的名字，他擦去他额前的汗珠，“我很抱歉，非常抱歉。”

“我原谅您。”

武士低下头，他撩起脑后汗湿的长发，亚伦拉着铁王的手，引导他的手指按在颈后，“您待会往这里砍。最后，您要记住，世上的一切都会衰亡，火焰也好，权力也好，区别只有早与迟……而爱的伟大就在于自我控制。”

他放开了王。铁王举起剑，东方人说：“动手吧！”他用最大的力气喊道，接着，铁王回应了他的期待。

Fin


End file.
